Touch
by blueroseulan
Summary: Pregnancy did wonders to his wife and now, even Battousai's desire can be challenged and sated by his cunning little vixen


October 18, 2006

Standard Disclaimers Apply! RK doesn't belong to me! I just borrowed the characters…but don't worry, the plot in this story was my idea 0

A/N: Warning, deathly fluff that can induce tooth cavities lie ahead! And also a bit rated for some very mild sexual implications.

Now before anything else…

Don't forget to review afterwards! Please!

KNK

Himura Kaoru couldn't sleep.

She sighed as she adjusted the blankets over her form for the umpteenth time that night. Making a mental note to buy a larger quilt in the marketplace tomorrow, she glanced at her bulging midsection and tried hard not to groan aloud.

As much as she loved and welcomed the fact that she was to bear Kenshin's first borne child, her body could not seem to cope with its growing evolutions in the different stages of her pregnancy. She was on her last month now and strange as it may seem, looking back, she realized she never was able to fully adjust with her first pregnancy.

She shifted position again, trying hard to find a comfortable spot where the weight of her midsection would not be so heavy. When her efforts proved to be futile, she sighed once again and finally resigned in leaning softly against her sleeping husband, her round stomach connecting with him.

Her position gave her the opportunity to study his face. If there was something she was glad about this whole pregnancy thing, it was the fact that she had grown closer with him. Remembering the look of astonishment and bliss that were painted on his face the night she told him that she was with child, deep down she knew that he was just as terrified and as happy as she truly felt.

The moon was generous enough to lend its light inside their room and this provided a soft pale silvery glow on his smooth skin. Slowly, her fingers trailed light paths over his visage, skimming lightly on his brow, his closed eyes, her sapphire irises never leaving his form as she watched him with loving fascination.

Handsome…he was handsome and she for one would never deny that fact. His features were exotic and the cross shaped scar on his cheek only served to highlight his face rather than to mar it. His ember coloured locks served to amuse her and delight her to no end, for it felt like liquid silk in her hands.

But what Kaoru loved the most, was his eyes. His ability to change eye colour served to indicate the persona he carried within his true nature. The colour of clear amethyst meant that he had the rurouni inside him. His attitudes and ideals all channelled and directed towards peace and love and fun…

The colour of molten amber showed his Battousai nature. Before, when she didn't know him as much as she did now, she used to loathe the man, the killer he had inside him. She hated him for he was the man who had slain innocent lives so ruthlessly, taken away the innocence of the man she had fallen in love with and would it be too selfish for her part to say that it was also because she never really felt loved by Battousai because she knew his heart belonged to someone else?

But everything changed when they confessed their feelings to one another. As she was bound to find out, she had indeed captured the heart of both the rurouni and the assassin. And regardless of whom he carried inside, she knew and felt loved by the man. Not to mention that Kaoru, much to her delight and pleasure soon learned that Battousai wasn't really so bad—especially if he's your husband.

Whilst the rurouni was gentle and tender, Battousai was rough and passionate. If the rurouni was hesitant and yes, a bit shy, the assassin on the other hand would have no second thoughts in ravishing you anywhere or be more provocative with ways that made Kaoru's blood thrum with desire. The darker man was showier, more obsessive, more protective and certainly more passionate when it came down to expressing his love.

Kaoru felt her cheeks on fire. _Baka no hentai Kaoru! _She berated herself quietly inside her head. All the thoughts about Battousai and passion made heat pool in her veins. So consumed she was with her thoughts that she didn't seem to realize that her fingers had skimmed towards his back and rubbing lazy circles in his thigh. When she did, she gave out a small gasp as his hand suddenly shot out to grasp her wrist.

"Don't stop." He murmured in her ear before flicking out a tongue and nibbling gently on her earlobe.

"I'm sorry…have I woken you…?" it was a rhetorical question, she knew that. But her thoughts were all but coherent as she melted in his touch, his lips claiming hers. Damn him for making her feel so weak in an instant and damn him for turning her thoughts to nothingness.

He smiled when his lips released her. "It's a bit obvious in my opinion…but I don't mind…I prefer this…" he smirked before his head descended to trail light open mouthed kisses on her throat.

"Kenshin…" she sighed breathily, delighting in the way his lips seemed to heighten her senses.

"If I count the number of times you've woken me up from my sleep—I don't think I'll ever finish…" He smirked, staring at her with glowing amber eyes and emitting a gasp of surprise from the woman he held captive now. He kissed the last trails of her astonishment, his lips skimming on her brow, her eyelids and nose. "But considering what you've been doing… this is a much preferred activity in my opinion… I don't mind being woken up by someone as lovely and as provocative as you are after all…" he murmured, finding the milky white expanse of the juncture of her head and neck, and since it looked far too tempting for him to resist, he allowed himself to sample a small bite of her skin.

A moan escaped her lips when she felt his canines sink to catch her throat. The pain, coupled with pleasure was a feeling so incredible and as she felt him lave the thin trail of blood, she shivered in pleasure and delight.

"My my… you seem to be an enthusiastic one tonight…don't I just feel glad I married such a strong woman…" she gasped… molten amber eyes and his speech patterns… looks like she had woken up not just her husband…

"What is it that you want to imply…battousai?" the name she once regarded with fear was painted with passion and desire as the last syllabus of his name exited her lips with a throaty moan. Fingers clutching at his ember coloured locks, she dragged his head away from her throat and further down.

He smirked at her skin, noting her impatience. "Pregnant women don't seem to enjoy this kind of activity..or so I've been told." His tone held a hint of laziness and an ebon eyebrow rose when he heard her reply.

"Well, I'm with child and I still enjoy it… so shut up and continue."

He grinned ferally. Only his Kaoru could have the guts to talk to him like that. Only she could match the intensity of his heightening passion, the tumultuous passion both of them so craved for. It gave him a sense of male satisfaction knowing that only he could give her what she wanted, what she needed and he had long since marked it upon himself to do everything in his ability to keep her happy.

"I do believe things started the other way around koishii…" he teased, placing both of his palms on either side of her face, his form towering over hers. "Maybe I should stop if you continue demanding so much from me.." he smirked, his lips only dipping to catch hers for a fraction of a second before pulling away once more in a teasing manner.

Kaoru moaned in disappointment and frustration_. "Kenshin…"_ she called out desperately, her voice broken and her breathing ragged. _"I need you…I need you now…"_ she called out to him, pulling his lips to hers and crushing it with a fiery kiss.

He groaned. _Dammit…she could really get her way with me…_ how can he refuse her? When he knew she was in the brink of passion, her thoughts clouded with the burning desire for him he so terribly was familiar of? It felt wonderful to be needed; to have someone to share his desires with.

His lips never left hers as both their tongues fought and battled the other in such a rhythm, reminding them of the mating they both craved for. Her fingers then flew to his yukata, pulling and tugging at it to ease the chord off while his in turn did the same to her sleeping robe. When she was all but clothed in his eyes, he felt something tighten in him, her naked form sending a stirring in his nerves.

Ethereal. That was the word that presented itself on his mind. Pregnancy deemed wonderful things to his wife's body. Her once ample breasts were now heavy with her milk, blue veined and truly sensitive to his touch. Her rounded stomach fluttered under his fingers, reminding him of his child she carried inside. And… he could go on all evening to the next day and time would never really suffice.

"Kenshin…" there was something in the way that he gazed at her form that made her truly feel special in his eyes. Irregardless whether he carried his Battousai persona or rurouni one, it made her want to just melt in his arms.

"Beautiful…you really are beautiful.." he murmured in her ear.

She moaned her thoughts fastly giving way to nothingness.

"Please…make the rest of the world fade away…Love me Kenshin…"

KNK

Shafts of sunlight were already entering the thin rice paper screen door when Kenshin opened his eyes. Blinking off the last vestiges of sleep, he felt a weight settled on his chest and grinned for the first time that morning when he saw why.

Her head was on the muscular expanse of his chest, ear on top of his heart, as if listening to its beating. Her face held a picture of perfect serenity and contentment as she continued to slumber. Both her hands loosely held a fistful of his red locks, as if afraid to let him go. Kenshin dared not to move in fear of waking her and his smile all the more turned affectionate when he felt the warm gentle puffs of her breath against his skin.

Finally, after a few blessed moments of just watching her, his hand tentatively came up to stroke the back of her head, her midnight black locks weaving against his fingers like silk. This caused her to stir, sleepy sapphire eyes slowly opening to meet his amethyst ones.

"Ohayou..." she whispered, a small smile already lighting up her face.

"Ohayou…" he responded, dropping a small kiss on her lips.

Kaoru sighed happily. She had never felt so comfortable and loved as she felt when she was with him. "This is soooo comfortable…" she murmured in delight as she slid off his chest and cuddled beside him, her arms encaging his neck as his grasped her waist. She was just about moving when she suddenly stopped, an incredible pain shooting at her back that she gasped in surprise.

"Itai!"

Amethyst eyes widening with worry, the red haired man was quick to ask what was wrong.

"I don't know." She admitted a puzzled expression on her face. "My back feels painful. It must have been a muscle spasm." She rationalized. "Itai yo!" she hissed when another pain shot up her spine.

"Sou ka na?" he voiced out, a slightly amused grin on his lips.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Could you lie on your side please?" he asked her, rising up to his heels and donning his yukata.

"Wait!" she caught his fingers in a surprised move. "Where are you going? Don't leave…stay with me…"

He chuckled as he moved to sit beside her, pushing her ever gently so that she'd roll to her side with her back facing him.

"Kenshin…What are you doing! What a---"she then stopped when she registered his long nimble fingers dancing across the smooth expanse of her back.

"You're so tense you know that?" he breathed at her ear, his digits working its way around each tightened muscles, loosening the knots on her neck and applying just the ample amount of pressure. "I think our activities strained you too much love…"he purred, pressing an open kiss on her cheek, making her shiver with delight and anticipation.

She couldn't believe it. Kenshin was giving her a massage for the first time! _And he's doing such a great job at it too!_ "Hnn…Kenshin...were did you learn this? Mou...it's so comfortable…mou…it's making me want to go back to sleep again…" she moaned in delight as she felt her shoulders relax, the painful knot at her back slowly fading. _I like this…I like this a lot…Hmm…I must have him do this to me again…_

He smirked. "Go on and rest love. You need it. And no…nobody taught me this…I just picked up on it I guess." Grinning, he cupped her rear, making the woman gasp in surprise.

"Kenshin?!! What the…" swatting his arm playfully, she then moved to rest on her back, arms raising up to capture the handsome man that was her husband and encaging his neck so that their faces were impossibly close.

"Quit being such a tease…" she murmured, her breath a warm puff against his lips. It didn't take her long though to claim those said lips within hers, her fingers buried deep in his hair, massaging his scalp.

_Time to return the favour I guess…_ she figured in her mind, still delighting the feel of him pressed so closely against her.

"Koishii…" he groaned, nipping at her jaw. "I don't think I'd accomplish anything today with you still in bed doing all these things that drive me to the edge."

"Are you complaining then?"

He shook his head negatively, his lips dragging against her throat. "No…I'm just worried about not being able to have the chores done…I still have to do the laundry you know." His lazy, almost seducing tone was the complete opposite of his words though, for he too didn't show any signs on wanting to stop their play.

It was her turn to smirk then and something in him churned with smugness to see her doing the exact trademark of his Battousai persona.

"Forget the chores and forget the damned laundry…that can wait…I for one cannot." She purred in his ear, making shivers of delight run up his spine.

He grinned almost ferally. He'd push her to the edge; see where her temper flared up. _That should make things more interesting. _ He thought to himself.

"Hmm..maybe we should stop this now love…you did have a back ache didn't you?"

"No…."

He shook his head, feigning a move as if to stand up. "You go back to sleep Kaoru."

"No…"

He smirked. "I wont be able to give you a massage next time then…"

_That's it!_

"Dammit Himura! Why do you have so many excuses?!" her ki exploded in passion and in anger as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and muffled his lips against hers, nimble digits flying to tug sharply at his yukata, her nails driving red painful welts across his back.

He lost his control then, her roughness proving to be his undoing. Hands lowering to touch her were she was sensitive the most, he pushed away all coherent thoughts at the back of his mind and together they joined, mated and came.

KNK

She had drifted back to sleep after much play with him. A smile gently lighting his lips, he caressed her cheek with his fingers, careful not to wake her. It skimmed across her face, the valley between her breast and finally resting on her stomach. Gasping when he felt a light kick against his palm, a smile spread on his face.

_I'll protect you…I'll protect this, our happiness…I'll do anything that I can to make you happy and cared for…_ gently rising to his feet, the flame haired swordsman got dressed and prepared himself for his morning chores. Pausing shortly at the door, he threw his sleeping wife one last glance before exiting the room, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips.

_Interesting…_

_I should make her lose her temper most of the time to make things more interesting for the both of us…_

_OWARI  
_

_Some helpful translations:_

_Baka no hentai you stupid pervert_

_Koishii darling_

_Itai Ouch_

_Sou ka na Is that so?_

_Ohayou good morning_

Alright, altogether now, let's all click the review button…there… there… just a little more…move your cursor just a little more…now settle the mouse pointer..yes! yes! Nearly there! And yey! You've pressed the review button! gets knocked out by a flying bucket

RnR people!

¬Ena


End file.
